effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 468: Questions of a Questionable Nature
Date June 11, 2014 Summary ''Ben and Sam banter about unpredictability, then answer listener emails about Google Glass, split seasons, time travel, Austin Hedges, and more. '' Topics * Google Glass uses * What is the floor for a commissioner? * Split season playoff births * Batter 'perfect' games * Adjusted isolated power * Austin Hedges * MLB vs. Japanese national team * Time traveling players Intro The Kinks, "Predictable" Outro Episode outtake sound clip Banter * Fun fact analysis: In every game where Chris Johnson gets at least 3 hits, the Braves are 19-1. * Episode 446 follow-up: The Rockies are 7-21 since Ben & Sam discussed them being a surprise team. * Episode 286 follow up: Albert Pujols is a strong candidate for comeback player of the year, but his true average TAv is 1 point better this year than last year. * The Astros have a better record than the Red Sox and the Rays. Email Questions * Chris: "Wouldn't a random generator for pitches be the natural entry point for Google Glass? Pitcher, catcher, and manager receiving the generation simultaneously and then agreeing or disagreeing by the same system of gestures they already use. No chaos. Also, what a random pitch to look for would be helpful for batters?" * Danny: "A number of minor leagues award playoff births for first have division champions. For example no matter what happens with the low A Cane County Cougars in the second half, they'll still be playing in the Midwest League playoffs in September. What if MLB adopted this practice? How might it change how teams operate? Might we see more top prospects contributing in April and May for teams that get off to a hot start? Would we see less action at the trade deadline if a few would be sellers stumble into a playoff birth after a strong start? Or perhaps we would see those teams that clinch in the first half loading up on impact players for the playoffs. Do you think first half winners would rest their stars more in August and September?" * Ricky: "I have two short questions. Should there be an isolated power adjusted number based on position? Think of it as a shortstop with a .225 ISO is more valuable than a first baseman with the same ISO. And, will Austin Hedges be the Padres' catcher to begin opening day in 2015? He is a stud on defense but he won't provide much bat value. Thoughts?" * Sam (Denver, CO): "MLB just announced that a team of MLB players is going to play a five game series against the Japanese National Team in November. Couple of questions not knowing any more detail than that. Who might be the best players to go? I could see stars like McCutchen and Trout being interested in playing but maybe their clubs would limit their participation. How bad will the MLB pitching representatives be? Since this is after the World Series presumably all of the MLB pitchers will be in hibernation softly massaging their elbows and not wanting to fly to the other side of the world for one or two appearances. I imagine they'll have to dig deep to find representatives barring some outrageously handsome compensation." * Stevie: "If you could take a star player from one era and transplant them to another, who would you choose and why? Would you send someone back or send someone forward?" Play Index * Sam uses the Play Index to find out games where batters hit 3 HR in 3 at-bats and missed on a chance to bat again. * In 1990 Bo Jackson hit 3 HR in his first 3 at-bats, but was pulled in the 5th inning after separating his shoulder diving for a ball. * In 1966 Art Shamsky hit 3 HR in 3 at-bats, though he didn't enter the game until the 8th inning. * Del Wilber hit 3 HR in 3 at-bats in a game in 1951. Notes * Ben, on the Astro's performance: "This is why they play the games...that's a phrase I coined." * The use of Google Glass for umpires was discussed in Episode 357. * Sam thinks that split season playoff births would make parts of the season more exciting because 2/3 of it would be pennant races. * In his 3 HR game Art Shamsky had a WPA added of 1.503, the highest ever for a single game. * Of the best pitchers in MLB, Ben guesses the 60th best starter would be the best pitcher to go. Sam guesses somewhere in the 80s. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 468: Questions of a Questionable Nature * The Perils of Relying on Short-Term Memory by Jay Jaffe * Chasing After the Wind: Win Probability Added, Art Shamsky, and the Oppressive Weirdness of Baseball by Michael Baumann Category:Episodes Category:Email Episodes